Product manufacturers have a need to control output power from RF power devices. This allows them to optimize performances such as transmission range and battery life and at the same time not to violate government regulations dealing with power emissions. For that purpose, power amplifiers known in the art are usually based on methods that control gate or base drive, adjust bias current or parallel devices together to perform power control.
Nevertheless existing power amplifier control techniques are sensitive to temperature, manufacturing process tolerances and power supply voltage variations.